


Starlight Child

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Starlight Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchadenFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SchadenFaust).



Once, there was a child. A little girl with eyes like the sun and hair like starlight. 

The child had a gift that could do a lot of good, and she shared it with the people of her home. At first she was more than willing to offer her gift in service of her kinsfolk. In return they offered her food and pretty clothing and gave her a place to live. 

Eventually, the little girl’s people came to expect the gift from her. When she hesitated to give them all they wanted, they began to take it from her. They no longer gave her kind words or asked nicely. They just took and they took and when she protested, they cursed her.

One day, the child ran away. She wanted to protect her gift. The people of her home did not need the gift as much as she did, and she was afraid they would take it all away from her. She crossed the ocean and came to settle in a land far from her home. There, she found friends who cared about her, who wanted to help her.

The little girl, so glad to have someone who didn’t want her just for her gift, chose to stay with those friends. They had many adventures together, and the child was happy. When her friends were hurt, she would offer her gift to them. They accepted gratefully, and never asked for more.

The little girl, with eyes like the sun, kept giving her gift to her friends. She didn’t even notice how much it was she was giving. She was only happy to have her friends there by her side. 

Then, one day, the child felt weak. She reached for her gift, but it just wasn’t there. Without realizing, she had given it all away to her friends. Her friends looked at her, wanting her to come play with them, but she could not move. They tried to help her, but there was nothing they could do. They could not return the gift she had given them.

The little girl with starlight hair closed her eyes. As she began to fade, she spoke her final words. “Thank you for everything. You have been the best friends I could ever ask for and I do not regret what I have done. I love you all.”

With a sigh, the little girl was gone. Her friends mourned her passing, and cherished the gift she had given them. Never would they forget their friend with eyes like the sun and hair of starlight.


End file.
